Live, Love & Laugh
by Nevada Pride
Summary: When everyone is drifting apart, can they come together to help Soda deal with a life threatening illness?
1. Chapter 1

Title: Live, Love & Laugh

Chapter 1

Summary: When everyone is drifting apart, can they come together to help Soda deal with a life threatening illness?

Authors Note: **I'm sure this story has been done a dozen times, but it's near and dear to my heart. This is my best friend's story, he was the Sodapop to my Ponyboy, he listened to me no matter what, even when he had bigger problems of his own.**

This story is set before the events in the book, but after the boys' parents died. I know my time line isn't entirely accurate. Soda is 15 going on 16.

Enjoy...

* * *

Darry eyed Sodapop during dinner. Soda was playing with his food instead of eating it, something that had been happening a lot more regularly these days. 'These days' meaning, of course, this past month since their parents had died.

"What's the matter Kiddo? Taste okay?" Darry asked.

"It's great Darry, sorry I was just thinking." Soda replied. He meaningfully brought a fork full of Darry's baked chicken to his mouth.

"Uh-oh, don't hurt yourself." Darry teased. Soda and Ponyboy both laughed. Soda never took jokes or teasing the wrong way, but if Darry had made a comment like that to Ponyboy a fight would have broke out and would have likely ended with Ponyboy locking himself in his room and pouting for hours.

"Hey Darry can I go out with Johnny for a little while?" Ponyboy asked.

"Is your homework done?" Darry asked.

Soda looked heavenward, as if asking for divine intervention for the ensuing fight between his brothers. Fighting, arguing, yelling and bicker were all Darry and Ponyboy had been doing since their parents died.

"Not yet, but I can do it when I got home."

"Oh no you won't. I remember what happened last time, you kept me and Soda up til midnight. You can go once your homework is finished." Darry said firmly.

Soda pushed his, barely touched, plate away, he wasn't hungry anyway, he hadn't been since their parents had died. Besides both Darry and Ponyboy had that stubborn look on their faces that always meant trouble.

"I don't have that much, I can do it later." Ponyboy growled.

Soda started collecting all the dirty dishes and took them to the sink, he might as well do the dish now while Darry as preoccupied and wouldn't giving him any grief about how little he had actually eaten.

"If you don't have that much it shouldn't take you very long, huh?"

Soda could see that both of his brothers were about to blow and he didn't think he could stand anymore bickering.

"Hey Dar, how 'bout he does half now and half when he gets home. It's only 5:30, if he gets home at 8:00 he'll have plenty of time to finish his homework before bed." Soda suggested.

Both Darry and Ponyboy were silent for moment, staring harshly at each other. "Alright." Darry finally agreed. "But show me your homework before you go."

"Yes! Thanks Soda, thanks Darry!"

Soda just shook his head. How was it that the too smartest people he knew couldn't come up with such a simple solution?

* * *

After Ponyboy left with Johnny, Soda joined Darry in the living room. Darry was reading through the newspaper, that he hadn't finished that morning.

"What am I gonna do with that kid?" Darry asked. he said it jokingly, but Soda knew he was serious.

"You guys are like oil and water lately." Soda laughed as he sat down on the couch.

"Laugh it up!" Darry chuckled briefly and then quickly got serious. "I just don't understand why we can't have a civil conversation!"

"You two just need to learn how to compromise." Soda said. He didn't mention that they couldn't agree on anything. If one of them said the sky was blue the other would disagree. "Besides, he's just being a teenager."

"You're a teenager and you don't act like that, you were never like that." Darry said.

"Give him a break, your were a jerk to Pony and me when you were fourteen."

Darry chuckled softly, remembering his obstinate teenage years. "I guess your right."

"I know I'm right, you never had to live with yourself. You were moodier than a pregnant women! And Ponyboy is just as bad."

The two sat in a comfortable silence for a while, Darry was flipping through a sports magazine and Soda was watching a Bonanza rerun...gosh, but he loved Little Joe's gorgeous paint horse!

Darry glanced over at Soda, as a thought suddenly came to him. "No plans tonight, Little Buddy?"

"Nope." Soda replied with a long yawn attached. Honestly, Steve had asked him if he wanted to do something, but Soda had politely declined. Between working part time, going to school and taking extra shifts at work, he was exhausted. He was counting the days until he turned sixteen and could drop out. "Steve and Two-Bit might be coming by later though."

Steve and Soda hadn't been hanging out a lot lately. Steve had turned 16 and gotten a new girlfriend, Evie. She was nice enough, Soda thought, and she seemed to really like Steve. Soda was happy for Steve and, although Steve still invited him out with them, Soda didn't want to ruin their evenings by being a third wheel. He'd been spending most of his time with Two-Bit, they had become pretty close.

Soda stretched out on the couch, it only took a few seconds for him to fall fast asleep. Darry smiled and covered him with a blanket. He hated that Soda had to work, he wished Soda could just enjoy his time as a teenager, the way that Darry had and the way Ponyboy would. Both he and Soda were firm, that no matter what it took, Ponyboy would not get a job until after high school. Darry didn't know what he'd have done without Soda this past month, Soda was his best friend and confidant.

* * *

It was the loud bang of the screen door slamming that woke Soda over an hour later. Darry silently cursed Two-Bit and Steve for not being more quite. They were great friends, but damn they were the loudest people Darry knew.

"Hey there Sleeping Beauty." Darry greeted when Soda woke.

Soda smiled at him sheepishly. "Sorry, I didn't mean to fell asleep."

"That's okay Kiddo. You musta needed it."

Soda sat up slowly on the couch and he closed his eyes, waiting out the brief head rush that hit him. Fortunately, Darry didn't notice, he was distracted by Two-Bit and Steve coming through the door. Two-Bit led the way, laughing his head off. He was followed by Steve who looked thoroughly annoyed.

"Hey." Darry nodded towards them.

"Hey guys, what's with the long face Stevie?" Soda asked

Steve shot Two-Bit a glare. "Einstein, here got us kicked out of the movies."

Soda was already laughing, without even having to hear the story. He turned to Two-Bit "What'd you do?"

"Just being his normal obnoxious self." Steve snapped.

"Hey! How was I supposed to know she was spoken for?" Two-Bit asked with the most innocent look he could muster.

"The ring on her finger is usually a dead give away for me." Soda teased.

"Too bad he wasn't looking at her hands..." Steve growled.

"Blond?" Soda inquired.

"Don't get jealous, Handsome." Two-Bit said with a teasing wink. "Your still my favorite blond."

Two-Bit grunted when Soda's fist made contact with his stomach.

"Stop hitting on my baby brother Two-Bit. It's weird." Darry said dryly causing all the boys to burst out laugh. Soda felt his nose running and absently wiped it with the back of his hand.

"Aw, your no fun." Two-Bit whined jokingly.

Steve eyed Soda for a moment. "You're bleeding Buddy." He said.

"Huh?"

Darry looked up from his magazine. "Your nose, Kiddo."

Soda wiped his nose again and looked down at his hand as if it had turned red by magic. Two-Bit shot him a look, which Soda met and shook his head ever so slightly warning Two-Bit not to say a word.

Darry started to get up, but Soda put a hand up to stop him. "I got it." Soda said as he cupped his nose and hurried to the bathroom.

Soda came out a few minutes later without a trace of blood on his face or hands.

"You okay?" Darry asked.

"Fine." Soda said quickly and firmly, brushing Darry off.

It was nearly 9:30PM and Ponyboy still wasn't home. Darry looked furious, or at least to Two-Bit and Steve he did. Soda knew that, while Darry was mad, he was more worried than anything and was trying to cover it up with anger. Either way Darry was turning redder by the second.

Soda was worried also. "I'll go looking for him." Soda volunteered.

Darry nodded. He hated to send Soda out at this hour. It really wasn't that late and especially not for his wild and reckless brother, but Soda had been looking really tired lately. It seemed like every spare minute Soda had, his was stretched out on the couch fast asleep.

"I'll go with ya, we can take my car." Two-Bit said.

"I guess me and Steve'll wait here in case he comes home." Darry said as he picked up a sports magazine, Steve was still brooding about his ruined night. Darry was clutching the magazine so tightly in his clinched fists that his knuckles were turning white.

"You to be careful out there." Darry called out to them as they went out the front door.

Two-Bit popped his head back in the living room and with a cheeky grin replied. "I'll drive real slow Mama."

Two-Bit and Soda hopped in to the car, Two-Bit turned it on, but let it sit.

"We waitin' on somethin'?" Soda asked.

"That's the third one o' those you've had this week."

Soda looked out the window into the dark street to avoid Two-Bit's probing eyes. "Third one of what?"

"Don't play dumb with me Sodapop! You know what...bloody nose, that's your third one—least that I've seen. The only time I've seen that many blood noses in a week is when someones huffin'."

Soda laughed out loud. "I ain't huffin' nothin'."

Two-Bit looked Soda over. "I know you ain't. Maybe you should tell Darry about it though, it don't seem real healthy to me."

Soda waved him away. "It ain't nothin' to worry about. 'Sides Darry's got enough to worry about with Pony he doesn't need to be worrying about me too...Savvy?" Soda gave Two-Bit a look that clearly conveyed what the consequences for telling Darry would be. "Now lets get going, we gotta find Ponyboy before Darry has a stroke."

They had exhausted nearly every possible place that Ponyboy and Johnny could have gone, they made a last stitch effort and went to Buck Merril's place. They had no luck finding the boys, but they did run into Dally. Dally was as high as a kite and drunk to match, he said he hadn't seen them and he agreed to hitch a ride back with Two-Bit and Soda.

Two-Bit laughed hardily as he and Dally tried to rescue Soda from a pack of drunk girls who had congregated around him. One girl in particular clung to his arm, "You're not leaving yet are you, Soda? Can't you stay, just for a little while?"

"Sorry Ladies." Dally said, Two-Bit was laughing. "He's coming with us."

"Thanks." Soda said when they finally made it back outside to the car.

"Darry'll skin us both alive if finds out I took you in there." Two-Bit said.

"Yeah, a looker like you, we're lucky you didn't get kidnapped." Dally teased.

Soda laughed. He didn't see anything special about his looks, but the guys sure loved to tease him about it.

"I've been in there before." Soda replied.

"Better not tell Darry about it." Two-Bit warned.

"I wasn't planning on it." Soda dropped the subject there. Ponyboy and Johnny were still missing and the only place left to look was at home, he only hoped they made it back before Ponyboy did. He wasn't worried about Darry hurting Ponyboy or anything like that, but if he could get there before the argument started, maybe he could get them to go to bed so they would have the night to cool off. Everything looked brighter in the morning. "Let's get back to my place."

* * *

As they pulled up to the house they saw Ponyboy and Johnny walking towards them. Soda was leaning against the side of the car, arms folded across is chest. He gave the boys a tired smile.

He nodded at Johnny. "Hey Johnnycake." He then looked at Ponyboy. "You're in big trouble Kiddo." He said as he nodded towards the house.

"Geez Kid, we been all over Tulsa lookin' for you." Two-Bit said.

"Huntin' some action?" Dally asked as he stumbled out of the car.

"Naw." Ponyboy replied as Soda herded him in to the house.

"We'll wait out here for a bit." Two-Bit said.

Soda wasn't going to ask Ponyboy any questions, he figured that Darry would have that covered. He went in first and held the screen door open for Ponyboy, who was following more slowly. Both Steve and Darry looked up when the boys walked in.

Steve abandoned the game of solitaire that he had laid out on the coffee table. "Well look what the cat dragged in." He said as he got to his feet. He looked to Soda. "Two-Bit still here?"

Soda nodded. "And Dally."

"I'll be outside then." Steve patted Soda's shoulder as he made his way to the door.

The second the door shut behind Steve, Darry shot up and throw his magazine down on the table. "Where the hell have you been?!"

"At the drive-in, I just lost track of—"

"And do you remember what time I told you to be home?"

"8:00, but—"

"That's right...and do you know what time it is now?" Darry asked. Ponyboy looked around for a clock and both he and Soda jumped when Darry pounded the wall with his fist. "Almost 12:00. You and Soda both have school tomorrow and he's gotta work. Does that even matter to you?"

"Darry—" Soda started.

"Stay outta this Kid." Darry snapped. Soda winced, he hated for anyone to be mad at him. Darry looked back at Ponyboy. "And I don't suppose you finished your homework while you were watching that movie."

"You know I didn't." Ponyboy growled.

"Don't get that tone with me!" Darry shouted. "I'm sick of you acting like your decisions only effect you. Did you even spare a thought to me or Soda...how bad we'd be worried about you?" He pointed at Soda. "He's been out half the night looking for you. Your both gonna be half asleep at school tomorrow and thank God I have the day off or else I'd have to get up in four hours."

"You didn't have to send Soda out lookin' for me." Ponyboy hissed.

"Oh yeah? And what would you suggest?" Darry asked bitterly. "Call the cops?—Oh that's a great idea and while I'm at it I'll just call the social worker. That way, after they find you, they can just swing by here and pick Soda up too and take you both to the boy's home."

Soda could see that both his brothers were fuming, rage was seeping out of there pours, there faces were so red that they were nearly purple. He stepped between them, "Come on guys—"

"I said stay out of this Sodapop." Darry only meant to shove Soda aside, but as angry as he was, adrenaline pumping through his veins, he pushed Soda too hard. Soda stumbled back a few steps and Darry watched in horror as Soda's foot caught on the rug that lay under the coffee table. Soda's ankle twisted, which sent him felling back, into the coffee table. A resounding bang echoed through the living room as Soda slammed into the corner of the table.

* * *

Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoyed it! I apologize for any and all spelling and grammar errors.


	2. Chapter 2

Live, Love & Laugh

Chapter 2

Summary: When everyone is drifting apart, can they come together to help Soda deal with a life threatening illness?

Authors Note: **I'm sure this story has been done a dozen times, but it's near and dear to my heart. This is my best friend's story, he was the Sodapop to my Ponyboy, he listened to me no matter what, even when he had bigger problems of his own.**

This story is set before the events in the book, but after the boys' parents died. I know my time line isn't entirely accurate. Soda is 15 going on 16.

Enjoy...

* * *

Darry was shocked and horrified. He couldn't believe he'd just done that. It wasn't even Soda's fight, as usual Soda had hot caught in the middle. Ponyboy was equally shocked, he was wide eyed and his mouth was hanging open. Soda was still on the floor and he ran a shaky hand over his face.

Darry broke the silence. "Soda, I—"

"S'okay, Dar." Soda said softly, the pain was evident in his voice. Whether the pain was physical or emotional, it was hard to say, most likely it was both.

"Are you okay, Little Buddy?" Darry asked.

"Yeah." Soda replied he sounded a lot more confident than he felt.

Both Darry and Soda were startled when the door flew open, Ponyboy still hadn't budged. The rest of the gang appeared at the door way taking in the scene in front of them.

"What the..." Dally started, but he could do the math. The looks on Darry and Ponyboy's faces said it all and Soda was still on the ground. He looked over at Johnny who looked about as shocked as Ponyboy, but he when the score. Dally draped his arm over Johnny's shoulder.

Steve seemed to be the only one who was slow on the up take, he finished Dally's thought. "What the hell happened?"

"I tripped." Soda said simply, but firmly. He started to pull himself to his feet, but he was moving slowly and stiffly, so Darry reached down to help him. Soda inadvertently flinch away from Darry's hand. "Sorry." He mumbled ruefully. He quickly took Darry's hand and let his older brother help him to his feet. "Thanks."

Darry nodded. "Sure." He tried his best not to be hurt when Soda flinched. He deserved it after all, he'd lost his temper and Soda had paid for it. Darry helped Soda tot he couch. " Are you sure you're alright, Pepsi Cola?" Darry asked again, as he poked the golf ball sized bump that rising over Soda's temple.

"Ow!" Soda swatted Darry's hand away. "I'm fine, stop poking me."

"Ya sure?" Darry asked.

"Yeah Dar, really."

Darry nodded, he let the subject drop and sat down in the arm chair, burying his face in his hands.

Ponyboy was starting to come out of his trance. "You—you...hit him..." He said softly, still a bit unsure about he's just witnessed. The rest of the gang remained in a stunned silence, exchanging confused glances.

Darry didn't look up. "Pony..." Soda started, he shook his head telling Ponyboy to leave it alone, but Ponyboy wasn't paying attention to him. Anyone with eyes could see that Darry was already beating himself up over it.

"You hit my brother!" Ponyboy yelled at Darry.

"Pony, he didn't hit me." Soda said in his calm, soothing voice. Darry and Pony teased him that he could calm a hungry grizzly bear with his voice and if that didn't work his smile sure would. "It was an accident, I'm fine. Lets go to bed now. It's late."

"But..." Pony boy started to protest. Darry got to his feet and went to his room without saying another word.

Soda stiffly got to his feet. "Come on Pony, lets go to bed." Soda turned to the guys who's jaws had dropped at Ponyboy's out brust. Soda laughed. "Hey Johnnycake, if you open your eyes any wider and they're gonna pop right out of your head."

Johnny gave him a sad smile. His dreams had been dashed tonight, he thought that the Curtis family was perfect. Sure they weren't rich, but they didn't need to be, he'd never seen so much love, even after their parents died. What had happened tonight made him realize that they weren't perfect, he felt a ping of hopelessness.

"Soda..." Steve said. He was getting that look on his face, that bitter, angry look that he got sometimes. Steve could get as protective as Darry sometimes, Two-Bit could too for that matter. Sometimes, Soda felt like he had three or four older brothers. "Did he hit you?"

Soda flashed his trademark smile. "He didn't hit me. Ya dig? Now just forget about it." Soda replied. "We're going to bed. Y'all can stay as long as ya like...and guys, thanks for your help tonight."

"Sure, anytime." Two-Bit said.

"See ya tomorrow." Dally said. Johnny nodded in agreement.

Steve looked like he was about to say something else, but Two-Bit nudged him with his elbow and gave him a warning look. "Night." Steve said shortly, he turned sharply and stomped out of the house followed by the other guys.

Soda lead Ponyboy to the bedroom. Ponyboy got undressed save his underwear and crawled in to bed. Soda decided to leave his shirt on, he knew that tomorrow a bruise would form where his back had hit the coffee table. No point in anyone seeing it and getting more upset than they already were.

"Soda?" Ponyboy called once they were both in bed. Soda was facing the window and Ponyboy was staring at the back of his head.

"Huh?"

"Sorry I worried you." Ponyboy said softly.

Soda turned over so that he was facing his brother, he smiled. "At least I know what to get you for your next birthday."

"Oh? What's that?"

"A watch!" Soda laughed.

Ponyboy couldn't help but laugh also. "Jerk!" he paused for a moment. "Hey Soda?"

"Yeah?"

"Why does Darry get like that? Why does he get so mad?"

"Well..." Soda turned over on his back so he could stare at the ceiling. "He's got a lot more to worry about now. Work, bills...us. Cut him some slack."

"But he hit you Soda."

"He pushed me and he didn't do it on purpose. Don't think of him any differently for it, Ponyboy. Savvy? He's done a lot for us and we all make mistakes, espeically when we're mad."

Ponyboy nodded. "You're right Soda, I'm sorry."

"You're a good kid Pony. Will you do me a favor?"

"Anything."

"Forget that tonight ever happened."

The morning came all too soon for everyone involved. Darry laid in his bed for nearly ten minutes, just listening to Ponyboy and Soda's alarm clock. He finally crawled out of his warm bed to hurry them along.

He'd almost convinced himself that the events of the previous night were nothing more than a bad dream...almost.

He felt a ping of nervousness as he ventured into his brothers' room, seeing that they were both still sleeping he turned off the alarm clock and than took a moment to observe his brothers. He'd been doing that a lot since their parents had died, he'd been taking the time to notice his brothers' endearing little quirks.

Ponyboy was a noisy sleeper, he snored and sometimes talked in his sleep, but he was always perfectly still, unless he had a nightmare. Ponyboy was also a very sound sleeper, he could sleep through anything. Sodapop was a quiet sleeper, but similar to his waking hours he couldn't stay still. He tossed and turned all night, it was nothing short of a miracle that he stayed in the bed half the time.

Darry reached down and shook Ponyboy's shoulder. "Up and at 'em, Kiddo."

It took a couple minutes, but Ponyboy finally stumbled out of bed. Before leaving the room to take a shower he turned to Darry.

"Hey Dar?" Ponyboy called softly from the doorway.

"Yeah Pony?"

"I'm real sorry about last night."

"Me too Kiddo."

With that the two nodded at each other and Ponyboy went to take a shower.

Darry sat down on the bed next to Soda. He was a bit surprised that Soda had slept through the alarm, although he wasn't an extremely light sleeper, like Darry, it didn't take a lot to wake him.

Darry gave him a gentle shake. "Hey Little Buddy, time to get up."

Only a few seconds later Soda eyes fluttered open. "Mornin' Dar." He muttered sleepily, rubbing his eyes.

"Good morning."

Soda wince sharply when he pulled himself in to the sitting position.

"Are you okay Soda?" Darry asked in a worried voice.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Soda said giving Darry a reassuring smile.

Darry sat on the edge of the bed staring down at his lap. "Hey Soda listen...I don't know what got in to me last night, I—"

Soda stopped him in mid sentence by putting his hand on Darry's arm. "Please, forget about it. It was an accident."

Soda couldn't understand why everybody was getting so worked up about this. It really was just an accident, nothing to freak out about. How many times had any of them gone too far and accidentally hurt each other? Too many to count.

Soda knew that Darry was upset with himself for losing control of his well-maintained emotions. He wasn't as upset that he pushed Soda, but that he'd done it in anger. However, after a few more minutes of pleading and a playful punch to the stomach, Soda had convinced Darry to let the subject drop.

* * *

Soda single-handedly brought peace back into the Curtis house. It had been nearly three weeks now and it seemed like everyone had forgotten the 'incident', much to Soda relief.

It was a school day and the guys were in the living room eating cake and watching Mickey Mouse. Soda was just getting out of the shower and Ponyboy was looking in the mirror inspecting his chin thoroughly for any whiskers that might have grown over night.

Apparently, Ponyboy hadn't spared a thought to Soda's modesty, because he left the bathroom door wide open. Soda wrapped a towel around his waste and hopped out of the shower.

"Better not drop that towel Sodapop." Two-Bit teased. "We'll have to beat Steve off with a stick."

"Can it Two-Bit." Steve growled throwing a piece of cake at him.

Soda's head jerked up."What the...!? Ponyboy could at least close the door!"

"Geez Kid what is that?" Dally asked before Soda could slam the bathroom door. He drug a towel-clad Soda out of the bathroom. Dally and the rest of the gang only got a brief glance at the horrible bruise on Soda's back, before he squirmed out of Dally's grasp and ran to his and Ponyboy's room.

Darry wasn't about to stand there and look at their shocked faces, he hurried down the hall after Soda. Soda was already pulling a shirt on when Darry went in the room.

"Darry..." Soda started softly.

"Let me see it." Darry demanded. He made Soda stand still while he examined Soda's back.

"It looks a lot worse than it feels." Soda assured Darry.

Darry ignored him. "It should have faded by now, it's almost been a month." Darry let Soda pull his shirt back down and continue getting dressed. "Sodapop, are you feeling alright? You haven't been acting like yourself."

"What'd you mean? I'm fine." Soda replied. "Just a little tired."

Soda unconsciously rubbed his chest, which didn't go unnoticed by Darry, but he let the subject drop and vowed to keep a closer eye on Soda.

* * *

Thank you for reading and a big thank you to anyone who left a review! I really do appreciate the feedback.

I'm not sure how a feel about this chapter, I felt like I needed to set some back ground before I jumped right in with the really important stuff. So please bare with me.

And as always, I apologize for any and all spelling and grammar errors.

I hope everyone enjoyed it!

Take care.


End file.
